


Покажи, как ты танцуешь пасодобль

by AgriAgripina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Office Party, Office Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgriAgripina/pseuds/AgriAgripina
Summary: Нет ничего хуже офисных вечеринок…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Покажи, как ты танцуешь пасодобль

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me Your Paso Doble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647947) by [tygermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine). 



> Перевод прекрасной работы "Show Me Your Paso Doble" от tygermine (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647947)  
> Также перевод опубликован в моем основном профиле: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9741707

_Она схватила его за рубашку, дрожащими пальцами пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы. Он губами впился в ее шею, покусывая и посасывая чувствительное место. Она оставила пуговицы, решив разорвать ткань на части. Ткань порвалась в петлицах, обнажив его грудь, и она провела по ней ладонями, пощипывая соски. Раздался стон, который вибрировал у ее горла._

Гермиона стояла у стойки бара, держа в руке второй бокал «Пино нуар» и наблюдая за людьми. Это был ежегодный святочный бал для служащих Министерства, и она пришла одна.

Гарри и Рон с семьями отправились в Кейптаун на весь праздничный сезон, и Гермиона не хотела думать о том, как они будут наслаждаться солнцем, пока она застрянет в Лондоне, отмораживая задницу.

Министерство действительно приложило все усилия для празднования в этом году, даже пригласило один из лучших оркестров эльфов из Германии. Столы были уставлены едой, удобно разложенной небольшими порциями. А самая лучшая часть? Бесплатный бар.

_Он прижался к ней пахом, потерся о нее твердым членом. Руками скользнул по спине, отыскивая и расстегивая молнию на малиновом коктейльном платье, которое уже было задрано до бедер. Она запустила пальцы за пояс его брюк, прямо над пряжкой ремня, и нащупала жесткие волоски. Кончик его члена был влажным от предвкушения, и Гермиона провела по нему подушечкой среднего пальца. Почувствовала, как он вздрогнул и переместил губы с ее шеи на рот. От поцелуя перехватило дыхание._

Танцпол был заполнен танцующими парами. То тут, то там стояли группы ее коллег, они оживленно болтали и время от времени громко смеялись.

Кто-то позади нее подошел к бару. На мгновение она почувствовала прикосновение чужого плеча, но оно быстро исчезло. Мужской голос заказал двойной Огденский.

— Вот скажи, Грейнджер, кто тот бедняга, которого ты решила утянуть за собой в это бесстыдное мероприятие?

Гермиона застыла на месте.

Она знала этот голос. Она слышала его каждую неделю на межведомственных совещаниях.

Малфой.

Повернулась к нему, сделала глоток вина.

— Я бы не назвала происходящее бесстыдством. Скорее, сезонным праздником.

Малфой усмехнулся и, держа стакан в руке, указал влево, на группу служащих Министерства.

— Происходящее может показаться дружеской беседой, но Феллоуз делает все возможное, чтобы убедить Стейнберга перенаправить финансирование из Департамента социального обеспечения в Квиддичную лигу. Ярроу и Моррис сговорились вытеснить Гюнтер, намекая, что она пьяна и ставит Департамент в неловкое положение перед Фрейзером, их главой отдела. И… О да, твой маленький протеже Найлз пытается выманить повышение, чтобы выбраться из твоего отдела, получить какую-нибудь легкую должность у Феллоуза.

Гермиона была ошеломлена, и ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить информацию, которую Малфой только что на нее вывалил.

— Гюнтер не пьяна. У нее высокие каблуки.

Теперь настала очередь Малфоя ошеломленно смотреть на нее.

— И это единственное, что ты уловила из моих слов?

— Ты рассказал много сплетен, а я не любитель такого.

Малфой ухмыльнулся и заерзал на месте, прислонившись спиной к стойке бара.

— Ходят слухи, что ты здесь в одиночестве.

_Она потянула за пряжку ремня, пытаясь вспомнить, как расстегнуть эту чертову штуку; он потянул за верх ее платья и обхватил руками обнаженную грудь. С разочарованным ворчанием она отпустила ремень и высвободила руки из рукавов платья. Он прервал поцелуй и лизнул ее шею, ключицу и округлость груди, кончиком языка касаясь ее правого соска. Нити кружевного бюстгальтера врезались в затвердевший под его языком сосок. Она откинула голову к стене и запустила пальцы в его волосы._

_Он быстро вытянул ремень, расстегнул ширинку и вытащил член из нижнего белья, спустив резинку под мошонку. Потянул сосок зубами, и она выгнула спину, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Он отстранился с бесстыжим хлопком и потянулся за поцелуем — их языки сплелись в схватке._

— Не понимаю, какое к тебе это имеет отношение.

— Нам было бы полезно объединиться.

Гермиона подозрительно посмотрела на него.

— В какой версии мультивселенной мне было бы это выгодно?

— Во-первых, сюда направляется Реджина Тэтчстоун, и я не думаю, что она забыла, как ты выставила ее идиоткой на собрании в понедельник.

Черт. Реджина была последним человеком, которого Гермиона хотела бы сейчас видеть. Она не собиралась разбивать вдребезги предложение об обязательной аврорской подготовке для всех выпускников Хогвартса, но это было непрактично, дорого и бессмысленно. Реджина приняла произошедшее близко к сердцу и теперь в качестве одной из форм мелкой мести в одиночку вела войну с Гермионой.

Малфой быстро выхватил у Гермионы бокал, поставил оба напитка на стойку и потащил на танцпол, прежде чем она успела возразить. Он держал руку высоко на ее спине и не наступал на ноги, когда вел в уродском вальсе, который состоял из множества маневров и уклонения от других пар на паркете.

Его руки оказались крупнее, чем она представляла. Не то чтобы она часто представляла его руки. Только в тех редких случаях, когда он теребил перо, сидя напротив нее за столом на собраниях. Она чувствовала, как его длинные пальцы слегка двигаются вдоль ее спины во время танца. А еще от Драко очень хорошо пахло, хотя ей не хотелось в этом признаваться. Его одеколон напомнил ей хвою с его древесными и мускусными нотками. И, как ни странно, запахом влажной земли после дождя. Каждый раз, когда она вдыхала его, чувствовала себя как кошка возле кошачьей мяты.

_Обхватил ее ягодицы, быстрым движением усадил на комод. Провел руками по внешней стороне ее бедер, еще выше подтягивая юбку от платья, пока оно не собралось вокруг талии, открывая черное белье. Он положил руки ей на бедра, большими пальцами пройдясь вдоль шва, который был ближе всего к промежности. Она схватила его за плечи и сместилась, придвигаясь ближе и заставляя его скользнуть под ткань, погладить ее складки. Она с головой ушла в поцелуи, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, наслаждаясь ощущениями от смеси кожи, мягких волосков на груди и кружевных нитей на сосках._

— Грейнджер, — Малфой вывел ее из оцепенения. — Почему ты здесь одна?

— Я не верю в служебные романы.

— Попробуй еще раз, и, возможно, следующая ложь окажется более правдоподобной.

— Я не нашла никого, с кем хотела бы встречаться.

— Хм-м-м. Еще раз, только с чувством.

Гермиона закрыла глаза, словно пытаясь отгородиться от него всеми чувствами, но его пальцы, проходящиеся по молнии на спине, весьма отвлекали. Всего на дюйм, туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Когда она в последний раз танцевала с кем-то? Когда в последний раз ее просто обнимали?

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я не хожу на свидания, потому что у меня нет времени на то, чтобы куда-нибудь сходить и с кем-нибудь познакомиться. Доволен?

— Это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.

— Именно это я и сказала в самом начале.

— Но вот они мы.

Он крутанул ее и притянул спиной в свои объятия, затем повернул в обратную сторону, отрывая от пола. Гермиона испуганно рассмеялась, что заставило Малфоя улыбнуться, а ее — насторожиться.

— Ты танцуешь со мной, чтобы избежать встречи с Реджиной, или пытаешься умаслить меня, чтобы я передумала насчет билля?

Малфой откинулся и посмотрел ей в глаза. Она всегда знала, что его глаза светлые, но вблизи поняла, что они не просто светлые, они были из чистого серебра. Как будто его магия заместила их изначальный цвет.

— Честно? — прошептал он.

Гермиона кивнула и сглотнула. Почему его ответ заставил нервничать?

Он склонился, словно собираясь поцеловать.

— Честно говоря, я просто хотел узнать, хорошо ли ты танцуешь.

Гермиона прищурилась.

— Я исключительно танцую.

_Его пальцы начали двигаться вверх, к краю трусов. Он на мгновение отстранился и окинул взглядом ее тело._

_— Что, черт возьми, на тебе надето?_

_Она покраснела и, потянувшись, начала скатывать белье вниз. Он ухватился и стянул его вниз по ее ногам. Вместо того чтобы отбросить их в сторону, как она надеялась, он протянул их ей._

_— Это самые большие трусы, которые я когда-либо видел._

_Вместо ответа она выхватила их у него, перекинула через плечо и, взявшись за его член, провела по нему рукой. Он закрыл глаза, казалось, забыв о ее белье, и сделал шаг. Она потерла головкой члена вдоль входа, смешивая их возбуждение._

Малфой рассмеялся и закружил ее по танцполу.

— И в каких же танцах ты хороша? Могу заверить, что стоит отметить вальс, но как насчет фокстрота? — Он сменил шаг, Гермиона не отставала, несмотря на то, что музыка была неподходящая. Малфой удивленно хмыкнул и снова сменил шаг.

— Фокстрот — это хорошо. Ча-ча вполне сносен. — Он помолчал и выпрямил спину. — А как насчет танго?

Гермиона закатила глаза и позволила ему провести себя через несколько движений. Она не понимала его намерений, пока они не оказались на краю танцпола.

— Куда это ты собрался?

Малфой бросил на нее ошеломленный взгляд.

— Я бы предпочел танцевать танго в уединении.

О… боже.

Так оно и случилось. Вот тот самый момент, который может все изменить. Они больше не будут коллегами. Они станут… чем-то большим.

Или вообще ничем.

Может ли она это сделать? Сможет ли она это сделать?

Он ухмылялся, но только не глазами… которые нервно мерцали.

Гермиона воспользовалась прикосновением его рук, чтобы не скатиться в бесконечность плюсов и минусов, и ответно улыбнулась.

— Покажи, как ты танцуешь пасодобль, Малфой.

_— Можно? — прошептал он, на мгновение замерев._

_— Да._

_Он толкнулся внутрь, и она не смогла сдержать стон, который вырвался откуда-то из самого нутра. Мерлин, как хорошо._

_— Боги, Грейнджер, — задушенно произнес он._

_Она двигала бедрами, наслаждаясь скольжением его члена. Он схватил ее за бедра, удерживая на месте, и поймал в поцелуе — она была уверена, что никогда этого не забудет. Она положила ладони на его плечи, провела по спине и ухватилась за ягодицы. Рывком притянула его ближе, что словно пробудило его._

_— Как… — он прикусил ее губы._

_— Я покажу. — Обхватив его ногами за талию, она оперлась на руки и прижала его к себе с такой силой, что буфет пошатнулся._

_Он ухмыльнулся, снова поцеловал ее, встал поудобнее и взял на себя контроль над ситуацией. Положив одну руку ей на бедро, а другой упершись в стену возле ее головы, он снова и снова врезался в нее._

_Используя руки в качестве опоры, она оттолкнулась, встречая толчок за толчком. Он наклонил голову, поцеловал ее шею, ключицу, обхватил губами сосок. Что-то потянуло изнутри — от промежности и до груди, которую он сейчас дразнил зубами. В его позе было нечто, что заставляло бедра тереться о нее, разгоняя по венам искры возбуждения._

_Она почувствовала, как он ускорился, и замурлыкала в знак одобрения. Он отнял руку от стены возле ее головы и пальцами надавил на чувствительный клитор. Она отстранила его пальцы и подалась вперед, обнимая его. В этой позиции ее соски покалывало от соприкосновения с волосками на его груди._

_— Грейнджер, — выдавил он._

_Она кивнула и почувствовала, как под ладонями напряглись его мышцы — он кончил. Головка члена задела что-то глубоко внутри, и Гермиона вздрогнула, достигнув оргазма._

_Наконец открыв глаза, она увидела его улыбку — не ухмылку. Он оставил легкий поцелуй на ее губах._

_— Да, ты определенно умеешь танцевать танго._

_— Отвали, — рассмеялась она._

_Ее смех перешел в стон, когда он вышел из нее, упал на колени и губами и языком подарил второй оргазм._

Возможно, офисные святочные вечеринки не так уж плохи…


End file.
